That Should Be Me
by JoeJonasluver05
Summary: Troy and Gabriella breaks up. Gabriella has a new 'boyfriend' and Troy made up a song to express his feelings... Cause that should've been him... SONGFIC That should be me by Justin Bieber ,ONE-SHOT, TxG TROYELLA by JoeJonasluver05


**I love this song! I hope you guys like it too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing(I just wish I did) not even Eclipse.**

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy  
Do you do all the things that you did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans  
that you made with me  
'cause baby I didn't..._

I walked into the halls of East High, people start whispering to each other. This has started since _that _day.

Flashback:

"I can't do this anymore, Troy."Gabriella said as tears built up in her eyes. "What? D-don't you love me anymore?"I said, quietly. "Of course I love you, Troy! But, I can't take this. We're too busy to see each other, it's like as if we're not even dating at all! I think we need some time apart..."She said. "Okay, If that's what you want..."I said miserably. "I'm sorry."She whispered as she tried to reach out and touch me but, I pulled away and looked up to her eyes, I saw the hurt, the pain. I looked away. "Bye Gabriella."I mumbled then walked away.

End of flashback.

"Troy!"Chad yelled from behind me. "Oh hey dude."I said as enthusiastically as I could. "Now that is just pathetic."He admitted. "I know."I said miserably. "So have you heard?"He asked me. "Heard what?"I asked, confused. He paled. "N-nothing!"He exclaimed. "Just tell me, Chad."I urged.

"There's a rumor that Gab has a new boyfriend..."He mumbled quietly. "W-what?"

Just as I said that I caught a glimpse of Gabriella walking with the new guy Darwin Newman. He was carrying her books like _I_ used to.

My heart was already broken now it's smashed into pieces...

He brought her to her locker and she gave him a small smile then he left.

_That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
_I can't go on,  
till you believe that  
That should be me

I walked my way to my locker when I caught a glimpse of Darwin carrying a bouquet of tulips. _Gabriella's favorites are lilies and roses not tulips._

He walked over to her and gave her the bouquet, she smiled slightly and thanked him then he placed a kiss on her cheek. I clutched the books in my hand in fury. That was _my_ Brie...or at least she used to be... That should've been me.

_That should be me  
Yeah,  
You said you needed a little time  
for my mistakes  
It's funny how you use that time  
to have me replaced  
But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
What'cha doin' to me  
you're taken' him where we used to go  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart  
it's working 'cause you know that. That should be me._

Chad thought that I needed cheering up So, he decided to take me to watch Eclipse but, it was a huge mistake.

We were both lined up to buy the tickets when I saw Brie enter...with Darwin. I gulped and tried to look away but, i couldn't because I knew in my heart that that should've been me. I should be the one taking her to movies like we always used to. This is _our_ place. The place where I told her I loved her...

_That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
till you believe that  
That should be me_

I need to know should I fight  
for our love for this long  
It's getting harder to shield  
this pain in my heart

I sat in my room quietly trying to make the decision if I should go to Gabriella's house or not... but it's too late. She's already dating Darwin and I didn't do anything to stop that... I can't believe that I let a girl as wonderful as her just slip through my fingers without a fight. I was happy, so happy when she was mine... Now I won't be able to feel that way anymore... cause she's gone.

_That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that  
That should be me  
_  
_That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me_

I groaned into my hands as tears threatened to cascade down my cheeks. When the door bell rung. I sighed and pulled myself up from the bed to open the door.

I opened the door expecting to find my parents but, it wasn't... It was Gabriella.

I looked at her from bottom to top trying to make my mind think clearly. Did I miss her too much that I started having elusions of her in front of me? Then I realized it wasn't a elusion. She shifted her feet nervously. I haven't been this close to her since _then._ She's still the same Brie. Still the brunette I loved and always will...

I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here, Gabriella?"I asked quietly. She bit her bottom lip as if I just gave her the most difficult question to answer. "I, uhm... I really i mean... Oh what the heck!"She muttered then in a second she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around me into a hug. I was so shocked but, I couldn't let this moment pass by without hugging her back.

I wrapped my arms around her tucking my face into her hair, longingly taking in the smell of her vanilla shampoo but, then she pulled away. "I want to know if you still love me Troy."She said. "What?"I said confused, Brie was never the one to say things straight forward unless she was desperate.

"Troy, tell me... Do you still love me?"She repeated. "Why?"I replied. "Because... after what had happen between us I still love you, I have all these other guys trying to win me over but, all I think about is you... All I want is you."She admitted. I was trying to prevent a smile to form on my face. "What about Darwin?"I asked.

She sighed that made shivers down my back. "Darwin's a great guy but, he's not my Troy."She answered. "Aren't you dating him?"I asked. She shook her head vigorously. "Darwin's just a suitor, Troy..."She said. Then I felt relief flow through my body. "Please tell me if you still love me or I'll go to d—"She said but, I cut her off with a sly smile on my face, This was my chance and this time I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers.

"But, what if I told you I still love you?"I said with a smirk and she seemed to catch on cause the smile that formed on her face matched mine exactly. "Then I'd have to do this—She steps forward again and presses her lips against mine then pulled back—then I'd tell you that I love you too then Thank God that you took me back."She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms securely around her waist. "I'll always take you back." I replied. She giggled and hugged me again.

"Oh, God I missed you."I said as I pulled her into my house.

**Okay! I hope you guys liked it. The song is 'That Should Be Me' by Justin Bieber by the way. Sorry for typos if there are any Oh! Don't forget to review! XOXO JoeJonasluver05**


End file.
